miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitwopia
Miitwopia is a fanmade sequel to Miitopia taking place three years after the events of Miitopia. it is also a fancomic, which can be read here or here. The fan comic is a part of a bigger fanon called Miitopia: Tantamount Version. Plot Summary Three years after the event of Miitopia, a new threat looms over Miitopia: The Keeper Of The Night. The Great Sage and the Protagonist have disappeared all of the sudden as well! Now the Reborn and co. have to stop her! In-depth Miitwopia's Plot Characters Reborn Great Sage Lemon Ex-Dark Lord Teammate 1 Tribe Scientist Teammate 2 Little Sister Tribe Leader Great Hero Keeper of the Night Control You can choose whether or not you control your whole party, just your mii, or no miis at all. Once the you beat the game, you have even more control over what miis you control. Relationships The relationship cap has been increased to 150, rather than 99. You may also choose to ship your miis together, regardless of gender if your miis are above level 100. You may also ship your miis with up to 5 other miis. There are new animations every 10-30 levels, instead of stopping at 30.Here is a list of all the relationships above 0. Page Sprinkles: Sprinkles, of course, return to Miitwopia. However, there are some differences in the sprinkles, and some new sprinkles added! Personalities: Just like in Miitopia, Miitwopia has personalities and their respective quirks. However, some things have changed, including:'' * Old personalities being altered * New personalities being added * A Mii can have up to two personalities at a time. Personality types: Kind Laid-Back Cool Energetic Stubborn Airheaded Cautious Prankster Timid Neutral Angry Crazy Melancholic World Map Miitopia Classic Miitopia. Outer Islands Islands that are on neither mainland. Miitwopia A second island alongside Miitopia. Jobs Mossy Cave * Warrior * Mage * Thief * Cleric * Chef * Popstar * Scientist * Imp * Cat Sanddollar Coast * Princess * Flower * Tank * Vampire * Bird * Gamer The Saltbed * Witch * Brawler * Postman * Artist The Abyss * Elf * Sage * Angel * Ghost * Glitch Other New Mechanics * Anti-Cheating * Minigames * Multiple Endings * Multiple Gameplay Modes * Status Effects * Traveler's Hub/Battle Arena * Shops New Events Inn events * Two miis are playing a video game. the winner is randomly decided. depending on the personality that wins it can either raise relationship or resentment. ** If, for example, two kind miis are playing together, relationship will raise no matter what. ** if a kind mii and a stubborn mii for example are playing together and the stubborn mii wins, relationship will raise. ** if a kind mii and a stubborn mii are playing together and the stubborn mii loses, the stubborn will get resentful of the kind one. ** if two stubborn miis are playing together, the two will grow resentful no matter what the result is. * Two miis can draw a drawing and show it to the other mii. The drawing can be of the other mii(which raises relationship a full level) of the surrounding area (which raises relationship a quarter level) a random enemy (which raises relationship a random amount up a quarter level) a mock drawing of the other mii(will only happen in a quarrel, and raises resentment.) * The miis will enter a rap battle(word chains in Japan), similar to tomodachi life. It functions similar to the video games, with a random winner. depending on who wins and the personalities involved it can either raise relationship, resentment, or both. * The singing event is expanded on. Sometimes the Miis will sing the songs from Tomodachi life and Tomodachi Collection. Also, the Miis may also harmonize HORRIBLY, but this does not affect gameplay. Trivia * One of the conversations that take place in the INN is a reference to Len Burns Down A School (not for kids) * Some of the characters in the comic strip are loosely based off of preexisting characters and real people. ** for example, Winter is based on Wife. ** Huette is based on Wife's girlfriend, Husband. ** Josiah is loosely based off of Purple Shep and Wife's brother, Daughter. ** Blossom is based on a real-life friend of mine. ** Angelica is based on a cliche mary sue fantasy heroine. ** Violet is based on Len(or Leno) from the aforementioned Len Burns Down A School! Miscellaneous * You can now create a genderless Mii in the Mii Maker. * Also, you can add more eye markings to Miis in the Mii Maker. (Including the one seen on Josiah) Category:Games Category:Miitwopia Category:Stormgraysheep99 Category:Miitopia:Tantamount Version Category:Miitopia: Tantamount Version